Applicable to electric vehicles, the SAE J-1772 standard requires that the pilot signal, which communicates information between the battery charger and the electric supply, is to be composed of certain specific voltage levels. The method of creating these voltages is to start with a known accurate +/−12 volt source and modify its voltage using resistive elements. Most circuits that create the base 12 volt signal use inserted control devices such as transistors which apply current related voltage loss to the source signal making it less accurate and contributing to possible reading errors. What is needed is an improved more accurate pilot signal.